Memories
by three-colour-rainbow123
Summary: Fairy Tail's video lacrima and Mira's antics are not a good mix. When Mira discovers Artzies videos of Nalu, Gale, Gruvia and Jerza, she decided she'd show them to the guild. The problem is… Everyone is there. Will things get sufficiently awkward? How will they react to the guild's constant commentary on their 'moments? /Story reopened due to requests from my fantastic reviewers\
1. Chapter 1

I got all these moments exactly off the YouTube channel Artzy and adapted it into a story. Please subscribe to Artzy on YouTube for lots of Fairy Tail couple moments! 3 This particular video was called Nalu Moments Part 1 (DUBBED)

* * *

Today was a busy day at the Guild. Everyone was there and it was too hot outside to go on a job, even though Natsu whinged to Lucy otherwise. But there was one thing that everyone was enjoying. Hibiki had set up a new lacrima in the guild that allowed them to search things up, much like archive magic but simpler. Ichiya had asked him to do so to apologise for his- uh - 'accidental' Ichiya apocalypse a few weeks before. It definitely made things easier around the guild.

Levy was browsing through the Cyber Space when she saw a video. It was labelled 'Nalu Moments Part 1 (DUBBED)'. She was immediately confused. What was a Nalu? Who had created it and why? She looked at the picture and her eyes widened to see both Natsu and Lucy in it. With a smile, she called Mira over. "Mira! Have a look at this!"  
Mira put down the platter she was holding and gracefully made her way over to the bluenette. "What is it Levy?" she asked with a giggle.

"I found some sort of video, and I thought maybe we could all watch it together? I'm not sure but maybe it's like a cute video of all of us or something."

Mira looked carefully at the video and almost squealed. "It's Nalu!"  
"Uh, what's Nalu?" Levy asked, sweat dropping.  
"It's my OTP of course!" Mira declared.

"OTP? I've never heard of that in my language books…"

"You wouldn't have Levy. When Hibiki first brought the Lacrima over, I stumbled across this thing called a _fandom_. It was full of stories and arts and things that never happened but people wanted it to happen. Anyway, I clicked on Fairy Tail Fanfiction… and let's just say I was up _all_ night reading it."

"Mira… You _have_ to show me this website!"  
"Definitely! Now," she said with an evil gleam in her eye. "Let's watch it with the guild!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Levy asked. "I mean, what if we embarrass Lu and Natsu?"  
"Ah they have nothing to be embarrassed about!" Mira giggled. "Now everyone! Since it's too hot to go outside, let's watch some videos together! Everyone in?"  
Everyone shrugged, but Natsu sweat dropped at Mira's delighted face. Mira clicked a couple of buttons and suddenly the Lacrima screen had widened itself (to look a bit like a cinema screen in our world). Mira clicked play and the video began.

* * *

 **"Hey Natsu! Look! Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand!" Lucy squealed in excitement, running towards her first real friend. He wasn't really paying attention but he watched her, bored, out of the corner of his eye as he stood at the mission board. "Oh yeah? That's cool. Welcome to the guild, Looney."  
"The name's Lucy!" Lucy yelled in annoyance.**

* * *

Everyone laughed at Natsu's idiocy whilst Natsu rubbed his head sheepishly. But Lucy had grown slightly suspicious. 'Why did the first video cut off before anyone else could come in?' she thought.

* * *

 **"But- what I love most about it is -" Lucy sang to herself as she skipped from the bathroom in just her towel. There she was met with a nasty surprise. Natsu and Happy sitting in a mess in her brand new apartment. "** _ **My bedroom!"**_ **she screamed in dismay. She wasted no time in kicking both of them into a wall.  
"** _ **Get the heck outta here ya jerk!"**_

* * *

"So is that the famous Lucy kick we've heard so much about?" Macao chuckled. "Looks like Natsu was the first one she used it on."  
Lucy couldn't help but giggle but Natsu just pouted. "I still don't get what's so special about it."

* * *

 **An exhausted Lucy opened the door to her apartment, walking in and turning on the light. She squealed in shock to see Natsu doing sit-ups on her bed whilst Happy attempted to lift weights next to him. Natsu offered her a grin. "Welcome home!"**

 **"Sup!" Happy greeted.  
Lucy screamed again and kicked them as hard as she could. "You guys stink!"**

* * *

All the girls in the guild rolled their eyes at his boyish behaviour. Mira had stuck on the 'Welcome home' part. Like a happy family.  
"To think a Fire Dragon Slayer can be taken down so easily by a kick from Bunny Girl," Gajeel laughed. Natsu immediately head butted him. "She caught me by surprise it's not like I'd hit her back!"

Lucy sweat dropped and turned back to the video.

* * *

 **"Yo!" Natsu called with a lazy wave. He was sitting on her sofa and Lucy scowled.**

 **"Would you stop breaking into my house?"  
"I'm sorry, but there's something important I need to tell you!"**

 **"Oh man. Let me guess, you don't want to go back to work?" Lucy sighed in resignation. Then words from Mira earlier that day came flooding back.**

 **She blushed and stumbled back in shock with a gasp.**

* * *

"Wow, what happened there Lucy?" Gray asked in confusion. Mira was giggling still remembering the day she had told Lucy she thinks Natsu liked her. Too bad her plan hadn't worked but they were ever so slowly coming together anyway. The other girls had worked out what she had been thinking and either blushed or turned to smirk at her. Lucy's face reddened and she looked down in embarrassment. Natsu waved his hands. "I _still_ don't get what happened there! What, did I smell bad or something?"  
Lucy didn't answer.

* * *

 **"Time for bed," Lucy yawned, crawling tiredly into her bed. She adjusted herself before she felt something heated right next to her and a scaly piece of fabric in her hand.**

 **"This better not be what I think it is!" she muttered, crawling back out of her bed.**

 **She grunted as she pulled hard on the chequered white scarf, finally sighing in annoyance when a pink haired boy fell out of her bed, only half conscious. A sleepy Happy tumbled out after.**

 **Lucy screeched and watched in anger as Natsu lethargically clambered to his feet and gave a salute. "Good morning," he murmured, even though it was pitch black outside.**

 **"Don't play cool!" Lucy yelled. "What are you doing in** _ **my**_ **room in** _ **my**_ **bed with** _ **your**_ **cat?"**

 **"Hi?" Happy purred.**

 **"GO AWAY!" Lucy bellowed, pulling on the scarf. It unravelled from Natsu's neck, causing him to spin and he dizzily fell back onto her bed.  
"Five more minutes," he murmured.**

* * *

To Lucy's confusion, Mira squealed. "He was in your _bed_?"  
Lucy just stared at her in bafflement whilst everyone else in the guild looked on, either clueless or shipping like mad. Lucy slowly put the pieces together before her head began to steam. "Y-you d-don't understand i-i-t wasn't like t-that I swear!"

Natsu just scratched his head in utter confusion and chuckled at video.

* * *

" **What's going onnnn?" Lucy tiredly groaned from the floor.**

 **Natsu who had awoken in a cold sweat, stared off into the distance. "Just a dream…" he murmured. This went unnoticed by Lucy.**

 **"If you're gonna steal my bed you could at least look a little happier!" Lucy yelled.**

 **"Hm?" Natsu asked in confusion.**

 **"That's it, I'm done doing nice things for you! I had to sleep on the cold, hard floor and this is the kind of thanks you give me?" Lucy ranted relentlessly. Happy crawled from beneath the pillow and looked at her tiredly.  
"Jeez Lucy, do you have to be so loud first thing in the morning?" he moaned, covering his cat ears. This had been the wrong thing to say. Lucy glared at them.  
"IF YOU TWO ARE GONNA KEEP FREELOADING OFF ME I CAN BE AS LOUD AS I WANT WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT OKAY?"**

 **"It's totally worth it though," Natsu said lazily. "This cloud is like a fluffy cloud floating over dreamland."**

* * *

The girls once again rolled their eyes. "Boys!"  
Mira was tearing up. "Why didn't you sleep next to him there was plenty of room!"

Lucy looked appalled. "Mira!"

Natsu just smiled dreamily. He seriously loved that bed it was so comfortable. And it smelled nice. Like Lucy. Not that that mattered or anything.  
"Maybe I should try out your bed, Lucy," Erza murmured.  
"No way!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

 **"Huh, I'm not surprised," Lucy muttered to Mira. She was cut short as Natsu came tumbling into her, knocking her to the floor.**

 **"Would you two knock it out?" Lucy growled.**

 **"Hey, Natsu started it, I'm just following through," Gray said coolly, flexing his arms.**

* * *

This time the entire guild laughed. Natsu head butted Gray. "I didn't even get you back for that, you wanna go freaking ice block brain?"  
"Cut it out," Erza growled.  
"Yes ma'am," the boys sang.

* * *

 **The pink haired boy stared at her closely for a long couple of moments and Lucy was getting a little creeped out. "What is your** _ **deal**_ **?" she asked, annoyed.**

 **"Alright then, it's settled," he said with a warm grin. "Your both gonna be a part of our team!"  
"Go team!" Happy squeaked.**

* * *

"Awwwww!"  
"What! Why is everyone awwing?" Lucy asked in confusion.  
"What are you all awwing for?" Natsu spluttered.

"They lllllliiiiikkkkeeee each other," Happy whispered.

* * *

 **The green drop fell from the sky and Lucy opened her arms to it in curiosity. "Jelly?"  
Before she could find out a hard body slammed into her and sent her flying across the ground with it. She looked up to see Natsu bent over her and staring behind him at the hole in the ground that had almost been Lucy. Lucy squeaked and held onto Natsu's arm.**

 **"That smell… I knew the stuff was deadly."**

* * *

"Why would you stand there gawking at a piece of bright green liquid that fell out of the enemy's bucket Bunny Girl?" Gajeel scoffed.  
Levy kicked him. "Leave her alone I would have done the same thing!"

* * *

 **"I was just wondering why you picked me to join your team," Lucy told a slightly green faced Natsu on their way to their first mission.**

 **"Because, you seem like a nice person," Natsu said weakly. Lucy's eyes widened and her insides warmed** _ **. Uh… Wow… Did I actually just get a compliment from this guy**_ **?**

 **"But you're just so weird," Natsu quickly amended.**

 **"Uh?"** _ **The fire eater with the talking cat thinks**_ **I'm** _ **weird?**_

* * *

The girls sweat dropped at the dumb comment and Natsu turned to Lucy now that he could hear her narrations. "Whaddya mean 'Did I just get a compliment from this guy? Jeez Luce you're so mean!"  
Lucy rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **"Would you** _ **stop**_ **trying to be the hero?" Lucy yelled in fear. "You're gonna get torn to shreds!" She watched in horror as he continuously threw himself against the magic barrier, looking skinned and battered after every try. Lucy finally had enough. When he stumbled back she wrapped one arm around his neck and one around his chest, tightly.  
"I said STOP IT!" she said with a wavering voice.**

 **"Crap," Natsu muttered. Then he stiffened. He turned in surprise to see himself in Lucy's arms and locked eyes with her for a second.  
Lucy couldn't help her cheeks from warming as she looked back at him. "W-What? What is it?"**

* * *

"I remember that," Erza said with a nostalgic smile. Lucy blushed at the memory. Probably around the time her teensy crush on him had started. Not that it had grown or anything, definitely not.

"Reckless as usual," Gray muttered. Juvia nodded her head in agreement.  
"Say that again Ice Princess!"  
"I'm not an Ice Princess, Ass Flame, I'm an Ice Queen!" He stiffened when everyone looked at him. The he realised what he had said as Natsu doubled over in laughter. "Wait wha-"

* * *

 **"Oh right!" Lucy said cheerfully from over Natsu's shoulder. "Now we're talking! I'm broke and a huge cash injection is just what the doctor ordered!"**

* * *

Gray and Natsu were still fighting but Lucy giggled at the memory.

* * *

 **"Would you just go and pick us a job already?" Natsu said lazily, wrapping his arms behind his head. Lucy looked at him in annoyance. "You have** _ **got**_ **to be kidding me. What makes you think I'd want to do that?"  
"Well, we are a team now, aren't we?" Natsu said with a 'she's so silly' smirk.**

 **"Yeah!" Happy chimed. "And we picked the job last time! It's your turn to pick! So get to it!"**

 **"Just forget it cat!" Lucy said, crossing her arms. "As far as I'm concerned, our team has been disbanded. And besides, you guys didn't really want me, you just needed me because I'm a blonde," she said, scowling at the memory.**

 **"Don't be ridiculous! That's not the only reason we chose you!" Natsu said, breaking into a sweet smile. "We picked you cos you're so nice!"  
Despite her annoyance, Lucy couldn't stay angry. She blushed.**

* * *

"Awwwwww," the guild cooed.  
"Finally picked your words right," Carla spoke up haughtily.

* * *

 **Lucy waded through the water towards the motion sick dragon slayer almost unconscious on the moving raft. "Take my hand!" she yelled, extending her pale arm towards him. He grasped it and gave a relieved chuckle. That was quickly cut short and he yelped as the raft lurched and he and Lucy were tossed over the side of a waterfall.**

* * *

"Wow, how pathetic," Gray panted, still recovering from their fight.  
"Shut up snow face!"

* * *

 **"All I can say is that it's important," Natsu said shyly, a blush blooming on his cheeks. "Make sure you come alone tonight!"**

 **'Is he blushing?' Lucy thought curiously. She examined his face with wide, shocked eyes and her cheeks flared. 'He is! He's really blushing!' she thought dreamily.**

 **"Later!" Natsu called, leaving the steaming blonde behind.**

* * *

"What's happening there, Lu?" Levy sniggered jokingly. Lucy's head steamed. Natsu being adorable was always her undoing.  
"I wasn't blushing!" Natsu declared haughtily, hearing her narration. "I was sunburnt!"  
"But Natsu, you don't get sunburnt," Wendy giggled.

"Were you… steaming?" Natsu asked, ignoring Wendy's comment.

"N-no I was just really warm!" Lucy spluttered, slapping herself for the dumb comment.

"Huh. Okay," Natsu said with a grin.

* * *

 **"But, I don't mind calling a truce for now!" Natsu said. Even when beaten up he was incredibly handsome as he gave her a lazy, eyes half closed, smirk. Lucy smiled herself and felt her cheeks heat up before she looked forward in determination.**

 **"Boy, teaming up with you guys sure brings back memories!" she said, tying her hair back.**

 **"Kind of reminds me of our first adventure in Hargeon!" Happy mewed, throwing his back pack onto his back.**

 **Natsu cackled as he heated his hair into place. "I'm all fired up now!"**

 **The two high fived without even looking at each other, smirking at the danger ahead. "Are ya ready Lucy?" Natsu laughed.**

 **"You know it Natsu!"**

* * *

"Wow, what's with the total hottie face," Levy taunted.  
"Levy! You're not being helpful!"

"They really do make a good team," Erza said, wiping a tear.

"You use heat on your hair?" Gray asked. "Is that how you get it so spiky?"  
"That's how I get it to stay out of my face," Natsu scowled.  
"There's me!" Happy yelled.  
"Third wheeling again," Carla muttered.

* * *

 **Natsu stood, all clean in new clothes after Virgo's uninvited visit. Lucy adjusted her new dress and pigtails and turned to look at him.**

 **Natsu took a deep breath before turning an angry glare onto Lucy. She flinched before he realised what he was doing and his eyes softened. "Thanks a lot for saving my butt back there Lucy," he said softly. Lucy suddenly felt incredibly bashful and her face heated up. "Uhh… Y-yeah s-sure don't m-mention it."**

 **"She looooves you!" Virgo called innocently.**

 **Lucy stiffened and turned back to her spirit. "Don't copy that stupid cat again!"**

* * *

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
"WHAT!" Lucy yelled. "WHAT IS WITH THE AWWING! AND WHY ARE WE WATCHING A VIDEO ABOUT ME AND NATSU ANYWAY, IT'S CREEPY!"

"She loooovvvess him!" Happy purred, mainly just to add to Lucy's embarrassment than to annoy her. Natsu sniggered.

"SHUT UP CAT!"

* * *

 **"I heard his voice! I know he's here!" Lucy whispered to herself as she plummeted sixty floors towards the concrete ground. Her eyes squeezed shut and she screamed. "NATSU!"  
From the ground, Natsu ran towards her full force and jumped, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her face into his chest. They flew towards a heavy stone wall and Natsu twisted to take the impact upon himself. **

**"Wow, it's raining Lucy's!" Happy squeaked.  
Natsu lay on the floor, relieved. "Oh, I made it just in time!" he said, his words muffled by Lucy's ample chest. Lucy looked down at him gratefully.**

* * *

"Oh that is adorable!" Mira cried. "You trust him so much you'd throw yourself off a building knowing he'd catch you? That's beautiful!" Erza, Juvia, Wendy and Levy nodded in agreement.

"Your face was in her boobs?" Gray whistled. Macao, Wakaba, Gajeel, Elfman and Makarov gaped in amazement. "Two types of people," Lucy sighed. " _Love Rival_ ," Juvia growled.

"And I noticed you twisted to take the impact yourself," Mira teased.

"Whaddya expect me to do, use her as a body shield?" Natsu muttered. But no one missed the small blush on his cheeks as he pouted and turned away.

* * *

 **Lucy and Natsu rode on the raft towards the largest waterfall, Lucy clutching onto the barely conscious Natsu. She closed her eyes as the raft tipped over the edge and clutched Natsu to her as they fell down.**

 **"Natsu!" Lucy called worriedly.**

* * *

"Kawaii!" Juvia gushed to everyone's surprise.

* * *

 **Happy stared at Kain Hikaru's voodoo doll in contemplation before deliberately crossing its arms, causing Lucy to push Natsu's head into her boobs. There was a muffled yell from Natsu and a scream from Lucy. "You're so dead!" she yelled in embarrassment.**

* * *

Mira picked up Happy and squeezed him in a tight hug. Both Natsu and Lucy blushed in embarrassment at the memory.

* * *

 **Lucy stood in front of Natsu in her pretty date dress and stared at Natsu in dismay. "I was really just hoping she could dig this hole for me!" he whispered in excitement.**

 **"You were… huh?" Lucy said coldly. Sweat was running down her back as she slowly put the pieces together. "That's important? Digging a hole?"**

 **Suddenly her temper went into overdrive. She whipped her hand, like lightning, across Natsu's face as forcefully as she could and ran off with tears pricking her eyes and a clueless pink haired boy clutching his face behind her.  
"AHH! WHAT THE-"**

* * *

The girls all shook their heads whilst the boys looked on in confusion. "Is it like girl telepathy or something?" he whispered. Even Juvia was staring at Lucy in pity. Natsu was clutching his cheek at the memory. "Damn you're scary… And I still don't know what I did!"  
The girls groaned.

* * *

 **Lucy opened her window and stared blankly for a moment, not registering the glowing petals that were floating like snow all around her. Then, her eyes widened as she realised what she saw. In front of her was a glowing Rainbow Cherry Blossom Tree that she had been wanting to see for the past year. And hadn't been able to because of her cold.  
"Is this.…a dream?" she asked herself in wonder. The passing crowd watched in amazement, not realising that the girl this was really for was in the window behind them. Feeling finally happy, Lucy gently lay her head down on the window ledge, watching as if in a dream as the cherry blossom floated down the river.**

 **Little did she know that the boy who had put it there was gazing happily up at her from the crowd below.**

* * *

"How romantic!" someone sighed. To everyone's surprise it was Evergreen.  
"What, want Elfman to do that for you?" Bickslow teased.  
Evergreen reddened in humilation and slapped him. "No you moron!"

"So it _was_ you," Makarov growled.

Natsu paled.

"It does beat any roses and chocolate," Erza sighed.

"Thanks again Natsu," Lucy said with a gentle smile.  
"Don't mention it."

* * *

 **Kain Hikaru used his voodoo Doll to send Lucy zooming towards Natsu. She tried to resist by digging her feet into the ground but it did nothing. She screamed. "NATSU! OUT OF THE WAY!"**

 **Natsu dodged and jumped over her, putting a hand on her butt accidentally for a boost. "Why you!" he growled. Lucy scowled. "Are you copping a feel?" she yelled. Hikaru maneuvered the doll so she high kicked him in the face. "You deserved that one!" she yelled.**

 **She kicked him again.**

* * *

"Lucy, what are you attacking your own comrade for?" Erza asked sternly.

"You can't talk," Lucy sighed. "I was under the voodoo thing, don't you guys even remember?"

"I just know that Natsu touched her butt and got kicked into tomorrow," Gray laughed.

"Shut up ice brain I didn't do it on purpose!"

* * *

 **"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed in joy and relief. Her eyes caught sight of something white floating away and she zipped up to catch it. It was Natsu's scarf.  
She grasped it and almost skidded over the edge of the broken wall on the walking building. She teetered and screamed. "Ah! Help! I'm gonna fall! I'm gonna fall!"  
Wendy thankfully came to her rescue. "Don't worry Lucy! I've got you!" She grasped her leg and pulled her over, causing Lucy to do the splits accidentally.**

* * *

"You caught Natsu's scarf for him!" Levy gushed. "How sweet!"

"Well duh it's important to him," Lucy blushed.

* * *

 **Natsu stared concentratively at Lucy as she held his hands to dance. She moved around with him gracefully, ignoring his clumsiness, but her eyes nearly popped out of her head when Erza took Natsu from her and began to madly spin him around.**

* * *

"Ah what a lovely dance that was!" Erza smiled.

"If say dance you mean torture than sure," Natsu muttered.

* * *

 **Natsu glared in annoyance as Lucy's fist pounded down on him madly. "Okay, this isn't as fun as it looks!" With lightning speed he twisted around to be behind her, wrapping his arms beneath hers and pressing her tightly against him. She struggled due to the voodoo spell and he strained to hold her arms. "Jeez! When did you get so strong! Either you've been doing extra push ups or that doll thing has been giving you a major boost!" he growled in her ear.**

 **"Don't you two have any decency!" Hikaru yelled furiously. "Stop being cuddly and kissy in the middle of a battlefield!"**

 **Natsu's face immediately heated up and so did Lucy's. "We're not doing either of those you perv!" they yelled in embarrassed, angry unison.**

 **"Whatever, they're totally in looovvveee," Happy giggled.**

* * *

"Wow, you mean even the bad guy picked up on the sexual tension?" Gray yelled. "There must be something there!" A fist was promptly thrown in his face and he fell off his seat.

"Pretty intense position there Salamander," Gajeel said with a gihi.

"Cuddly… and kissy…" Mira had to sit down.

* * *

 **"I warned you not to mess with us," Natsu murmured as he teetered over the edge of the broken floor. Lucy immediately saw it coming and forced herself to stand, running unsteadily towards him.  
"Natsu!" she screeched, reaching a hand out to grasp his wrist. He wrapped his warm hand around her own and looked up at her with exhausted eyes and an exhausted smile.**

 **"Heh, thanks. That was a close one. I don't suppose you have any food looked away in that** _ **outfit**_ **of yours do you?"**

 **Lucy gave him a tired smile as she looked down at her hero.**

* * *

"What did he mean by 'that outfit?'" Gray asked.

"Juvia thinks he noticed her more than he'll admit," Juvia said.

"More like he was referring to the weirdness of her clothes," Natsu muttered.

* * *

 **Lucy threw herself at his back and wrapped her arms around his torso tightly, preventing him from moving forward anymore. "Stay strong!" she gasped, fighting the angry man that was trying to move forwards towards his friends.**

 **"It's them!" he muttered, wild with anger. "Our friends! We gotta get them outta there!"**

 **Wendy watched sadly as Lucy rested her head against his back. "We will." Her eyes overflowed with tears and she hardly noticed the blush on her cheeks. "Just wait. We'll get them all back!"**

* * *

"Wah! We didn't know you cared so much!" everyone in the guild cried, turning to Natsu and Lucy.

"Of course we care," Lucy said, trying not to tear up. Natsu gripped her hand. He hadn't seen her crying and if he had he never would have kept pushing to get up there.

* * *

 **Lucy trembled as she held on tightly to Natsu's back. Tears leaked from her eyes as her most terrifying fears were provoked. 'We're done for,' she thought. 'I've never felt so helpless! It's like all of my courage has faded away!' She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the looming monsters in front of her. Her eyes snapped open when she felt Natsu move, his hand moving up to grasp his face. "Natsu?"**

* * *

"So do you always hug him when you're scared?" Gajeel asked innocently.

"No way! I was just supporting him!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

 **"Don't worry about me! Just keep running and don't look back!" Natsu yelled desperately from his spot beneath the boulders. "No way," Lucy growled from her crater in the ground.**

 **Natsu stiffened and watched in stunned, terrible silence as Lucy was pounded into the ground, hearing her pained screams.**

 **"I-I refuse to run away!" Lucy murmured as Hikaru grasped her by the head and lifted her into the air. "I won't do it! I'd rather stay here with you! I can't think of anything that would make me happier! Because no matter what, it's always more fun when we're together!"**

 **Natsu's eyes softened and he fought back tears.**

* * *

Everyone wiped their eyes. Lucy wouldn't move without Natsu even when she was getting beaten up. Natsu himself had to stare at the ceiling to avoid tears.

"It's always more fun when we're together," Mira said aloud as she wrote something in her notebook.

* * *

 **Lucy ceased sobbing as she looked at the outstretched hand in front of her. She slowly looked up, cheeks red from crying and eyes glistening with tears. "C'mon Lucy!" Natsu told her, almost angrily. "We are not gonna go out cryin'!"  
She slowly extended her hand forward, and he took it tightly in his. Lucy stared at him, stunned. Then determination flooded into her body and she frowned. She tilted her head to the sky. "Fairy Tail never gives up the fight!"**

* * *

Everyone flinched. This had been just before the fight with Acnologia. And their 7 year imprisonment on the island.

* * *

 **"Ugh, this is so embarrassing!" Natsu muttered, taking Lucy's hands in his. She walked him through the dancing steps and smiled gently, seeing a tiny blush beneath the annoyed and bored face. That is until he stepped on her foot. She squealed in pain and he winced. "Sorry about that!"**

* * *

Everyone chuckled at the cuteness. Even Laxus. Which surprised everyone.

* * *

 **Lucy stared into space wondering about the proposal earlier that day. She wished someone would be that romantic to her. She watched the dancers slowly moving around the dance room and jumped when she heard her name.  
"Lucy."**

 **She turned around to see Natsu who looked very serious as he gently said her name. His face was in shadow and he looked very handsome in his formal attire. "Listen."**

 **She blushed as she waited for him to tell her what he wanted to say.**

* * *

The girls all leaned forward in anticipation. Lucy jut watched in embarrassment.

* * *

 **"I ate so much food you'll have to roll me home!" Natsu chuckled, dramatically holding his 'bulging' tummy. Lucy made an 'I should have known face'. "Oh. That's really great….**

* * *

This time most of the guild just groaned, giving Natsu a dirty look.

* * *

 **"Uh, it's so nice here! Can't we stay a little while longer?" She ran forward and grasped both his hands in her own. She blushed slightly as she began to spin him around onto the dance floor.**

 **"Wait stop!" he protested.**

 **"I,2,3,1,2,3- Ow quit stepping on my feet!"  
"Oh no- the Troia spell is wearing off!"  
"Not on my dress!"**

* * *

Lucy's head rolled back in relief. She was glad it was finally over, and even more glad her more embarrassing moments with Natsu hadn't been in that video. Everyone sat in silence before they all turned to Natsu and Lucy. They each got different looks before the crowd dispersed and went on their way. With Lucy feeling sufficiently awkward and Natsu being exhausted they both got up to leave. But before they could: "Oh! Nalu moments 2, 3, 4 and 5!"

The entire guild perked up in excitement.

"Maybe for another day," Mira said with a yawn. Lucy sighed in relief.

* * *

 **Thanks for watching guys! And remember to watch Artzy's videos on Youtube for much better moments! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day at the Guild and everyone had requested to see another Nalu video, despite Natsu and Lucy's obvious discomfort. So they were.  
"I brought the popcorn!" Wakaba cried, handing Mira packets upon packets of microwave lacrima popcorn.

"I brought the booze!" Cana yelled.  
"Food there!" Mira yelled cheerfully.

"Can't we start the video?" Gajeel muttered.

"Sure thing," Mira said, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Oh come on, can't we watch something else?" Lucy begged.

"No can do Bunny Girl," Gajeel chuckled. Lucy frowned. "I didn't think you were into the gossipy stuff Gajeel," she said with a smirk. Gajeel grimaced. "I ain't into no girly gossip stuff I just like makin' fun of Salamander," he protested.

Levy snickered. "Sure Gajeel. Sure."

"Start the video!" Gajeel grumbled.

Mira, with a giggle, complied.

* * *

 **Natsu was lying asleep on the ground after the big brawl in the guild. He must have been having a good dream because he started giggling in his sleep. Lucy, who was kneeling next to him, smiled. 'You know, he's kind of cute when he's sleeping,' Lucy thought to herself.**

 **"Fai!" Natsu muttered in his sleep.**

 **"Hm?" Lucy asked with a giggle. The boy had drool escaping from his mouth as he smiled and laughed in his dreams. "Fah! Fai!"**

 **Lucy closed her eyes and giggled again, but suddenly she was being punched. The last thing she heard before she erupted through the ceiling was "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

* * *

There were a series of different reactions through the Guild. There were gasps, hysterical laughter, chuckles and shouts. Lucy covered her bright face in embarrassment. Reedus took note to add the colour to his palette.

"You called him cute!" Lisanna gasped in delight, taking the place of her sister who was at the moment to paralysed to move.

"You punched her through the ceiling!" Gray shouted, tumbling off his chair in laughter.

"That looked like it hurt," Levy winced.

"When did that happen?" Natsu murmured. No one missed the faint blush on his cheeks but he turned to Lucy and scrutinised her cheek for any sign of bruising. She shoved him away with a frown. "It happened ages ago," she told him.

"That explains the hole in the ceiling," Makarov grumbled. They all laughed and turned back the lacrima screen.

* * *

 **"Thanks but I'm busy right now," Lucy grumbled, clutching her papers to her chest. "You're big boys, you can handle a job without me this once!"**

 **"Sorry no dice," Natsu replied with a smile. "Three of us are a team, remember?"**

 **"Aye!" Happy added.**

 **"We can't go without 'cha. It wouldn't be the same!"**

 **Lucy's annoyed face melted and she turned to them with a touched smile. "How sweet!"**

 **Suddenly Natsu fell dramatically onto her chair, clutching his stomach. "And we haven't eaten all day!"  
"Got any scraps we could chow on?" Happy yelled.**

 **Lucy huffed. "GO EAT OUT OF THE TRASH YOU BUMS!" she yelled as she kicked them out onto the street.**

* * *

There was an eye roll from the girls. "Way to ruin the moment!" Carla sighed in exasperation.

"Natsu, don't you _ever_ stop eating?" Gray taunted.

"Shut up Ice Princess - Oh sorry. Ice Queen. I apologise _your Majesty_ ," Natsu smirked.

"S-Shut up," Gray snapped back.

* * *

 **Natsu hit the wall with a bang, immediately followed by a feminine scream. He sat up quickly, rubbing his head. "Ugh, thought I heard Lucy… That's weird- and I can smell her!" He leaned forward so the invisible Lucy was directly underneath him, her face millimetres from his. Suddenly his concentrating look turned into a delighted smile. "It really is you!" he said, reaching out to give her a hug. His hand touched something with a honk and he was quickly slapped in the face. "Watch where you're touching perv!"**

* * *

"Does someone have a boob fetish?" Gajeel said cheekily. He got a slap from Levy and a punch from Natsu. "Shut up Metal Head, it's not like I could see her!"

"That was the day we almost lost you Lucy," Erza said, grabbing Lucy's head and slamming it against her metal covered chest in a hug.

"Wasn't it _Natsu_ that remembered her and brought her back?" Panther Lily said with a cattish smirk. The whole guild lifted their heads in realisation. "It _was_ wasn't it?" Wakaba cried.

"Ahahaha," Natsu said sarcastically. "Can we get on with the video?"  
Lucy smiled softly at him.

* * *

 **Natsu had an arm slung over Lucy's shoulder who was obviously supporting him. Despite that, he managed a grin. "Way to tell 'em!"**

 **"That's right!" Lucy said. "Fairy Tail members listen to what's in our hearts!"**

* * *

"That's right!" Erza said approvingly, through a mouthful of cake. Natsu reached for a strawberry but pulled back a very hurt hand.

* * *

 **"I'll help you!" Lucy cried, reaching for the gloved hand. Natsu quickly pushed her back. "Stay away from her!"**

 **Imitatia, previously known as Michelle, gave his a cold stare.**

* * *

"Natsu's protecting her!" Levy sang.

"Oh my heart!" Mira screeched.

"Michelle," Lucy remembered sadly.

Natsu looked at her and with a grin, playfully punched her on the shoulder, causing her to fall off her seat. "Stop being so sad, weirdo!"

Lucy grumbled as she climbed back onto her seat.

* * *

 **Natsu froze. Then he turned towards the window where Lucy stood, the sunlight streaming in and shining around her, giving her an angel like appearance. Her eyes were shining beautifully and she was smiling with such radiance even the brightness of the sun couldn't outshine her.**

 **"Natsu," she whispered. Then louder. "Everyone! I'm back!"**

 **Natsu grinned as she ran forward to hold hands with Levy and laugh.**

* * *

"Wah Lu you're so pretty!" Levy yelled.

"Awh Levy, you're prettier!"

"No I'm not, Lucy."  
"Ask Gajeel he'll agree!"

Gajeel paled exponentially.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked shyly.

"U-Um, ah- what're you asking me weird questions for shrimp!" he said. "Natsu fight me!" he threw himself at Natsu who looked all too relieved to comply.

Levy giggled.

"Do you think that's how Natsu sees Lucy?" Mira wondered aloud. Lisanna mused next to her.

* * *

 **Edolas Lucy stared after the monster she had just defeated. "You'd think something that big would have put up a fight," she grumbled.**

 **"May I ask what brings you here?" Carla asked politely. Edolas Lucy immediately blushed, glanced at Natsu, who smiled at her, and looked away.**

 **"Uh- I-I wasn't worried about you, just so we're clear!"**

* * *

"Was that Edolas me?" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu nodded.

"Wow she's so bad ass!" Gray exclaimed.

"Are you saying I'm not badass?" Lucy asked, a tick forming on her head.

"She's plenty badass!" Natsu said defensively. When everyone smirked at him he blushed, scowled and turned away.

* * *

 **Lucy smiled at Natsu and Happy who were walking ahead of her. They had just found her after her 'I'm going home note' and were relieved she was back to say the least.**

 **"Happy here was cryin' like a baby!" Natsu snorted, his hands behind his head in a relaxed gesture. Happy looked at him slyly. "You cried just as much as I did Natsu!"**

 **Natsu ducked his head and blushed. "Psh no I did not!"**

* * *

"He was too!" Happy exclaimed, remembering the argument. "He wouldn't stop cryin' after we found that note and Gray had to punch him out of it!"  
"I can confirm that!" Gray said with a smirk, only to be pushed out of his seat.

"That's… so sweet," Lucy said, touched. She turned to glance at Natsu who was scowling in embarrassment.

* * *

 **Lisanna stood in her wedding gown for the Blushing Brides Competition of the Wizarding Tournament. She put a finger on her chin and playfully looked away. "Remember when we were kids, we used to play husband and wife-"**

 **She was cut short as Loke sent Lucy barrelling into Natsu, sending them both to the ground.**

 **Natsu groaned in pain. "Why did you do that?" he complained.**

 **"Whoops. Sorry," Lucy groaned.**

 **Lisanna watched them in surprise, then giggled.**

* * *

Lisanna laughed at the memory. She had only been playing around, but after that, she only shipped them together more.  
"Fate dealt a hand in that one," Mira sighed.

"You're so pretty in a bridal dress Lucy!" Wendy gushed. "You too Lisanna!"

* * *

 **Lucy closed herself into the coffin like wardrobe and Natsu smirked, seeing a white knob on the side. "Huh! Kay, here goes," he said, smirking evilly.**

 **Purple light began to shine out of the machine, and Lucy opened the door.**

 **She opened it in a blue, tight fit one piece with black lace stockings, red boots and bunny ears to boot. She grimaced and closed the door.**

 **She opened it again to appear in an even tighter purple alien suit with weird webbed wings and a horrible head piece.  
She quickly closed the door again, opening it to find herself in a bright floral ukata with a bright orange ribbon on top.**

 **Finally, she emerged in a plain, navy one piece swimsuit, complete with a pink floaty donut and braided hair.**

 **Natsu was in tears, laughing at her hysterically until she karate chopped him on the head and shoved him in the wardrobe. "Stop playing around!" she hissed.**

 **With an evil laugh she turned the dial.**

 **Natsu emerged in a blue bunny suit and lipstick with fishnet stockings, a bright, uncomfortable, purple alien suit, an orange ukata and bow, and finally a blue swimsuit with pink floaty donut.**

 **"What was that about not playing around I mean-"**

* * *

The guild was in hysterics. Macao was down somewhere beneath the table with Wakaba laughing loudly, Gray was wiping tears from his face, Wendy was giggling, Levy was covering her face adorably and even Erza was choking on her cake momentarily.  
"N-Natsu!" Gray chuckled. "N-Natsu you looked l-like such an i-i-idiot!" He didn't resist much as he was kicked to the floor and a very embarrassed Natsu sat back down, glancing at Lucy who was chuckling herself. When he saw this, he couldn't suppress a grin. When he did, there was a bright flash and he turned, baffled to see Lisanna with a camera. She winked. "For the books."

* * *

 **Natsu swung at Imitatia with flaming fists. "ANSWER ME!" he screamed.**

 **"No STOP!" Lucy cried desperately.**

 **With a lurch, Natsu stopped his attack with wide eyes. Imitatia gave him one hard look and swung back with a powerful blow. Lucy nursed his head in her lap, looking at his unconscious face with tears in her eyes.**

* * *

"You actually listened to her," Lisanna said in bafflement. "You. _The_ Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail actually listened to someone when they told you not to hit someone! Lucy you are meant for him!"  
They both blushed furiously and Natsu scowled at his 'basically-sister' in embarrassed annoyance.

"I won't argue there," Gray chuckled before somehow ending up on the floor again. "Put on some clothes!" Natsu yelled as he sat back down, only to be dragged into a brawl with the icy stripper.

* * *

 **"Here, you might want this," Lucy said, gently handing Natsu his scarf. He looked at her and grinned. "It is a little chilly!"**

* * *

"Too cute Lu-chan, too cute," Levy muttered.

* * *

 **"Hey," Natsu said gently. "Are ya feeling any better?"  
Lucy smiled at him from her hospital bed. She slowly sat up and winced. "I-I'm getting there. Is your match about to start?"  
"Yep. And I'm gonna win it for sure!"**

 **"Natsu?" Lucy whispered. Natsu blinked.**

 **She said some words that couldn't be picked up and blushed. Natsu smiled gently back at her and nodded.**

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The entire guild yelled, turning to her. "What did you say to him!"  
Lucy shrieked and ducked under the table. "I don't remember!"  
"She said, 'thanks for always being there when I need you,'" Natsu told them with a smile. Slowly, Lucy rose back into her seat. "Y-you… remember that?"  
"Well of course! Why would I forget?"  
"Cos you forget everything Salamander," Gajeel chuckled getting a slap on the arm from Levy.

"Well I'm gonna have to punch a wall to feel manly again," Macao murmured.

"Punch a wall?" Wakaba snickered. "You couldn't even punch a quilt without breaking your fist."

"Shut up."

* * *

 **Natsu floated in blackness, but he still could think, his thought reverberating through the emptiness that was chaos. "Please, just wait a little longer Lucy. I'm coming to save you!" The desperation in his voice was raw and emotional. Lucy could hear it through the ships consciousness. "Natsu," she whispered.**

* * *

Natsu only looked pained when he remember that moment of pure helplessness. Lucy smiled sadly when she remembered his need to save her pulsing through the ship which was her consciousness. Juvia wiped a tear that was threatening to spill.

* * *

 **"Looks like he found us!" Natsu said seriously, turning towards the door. The camera zoomed out on him, showing him still in the blue one piece swimsuit, a silly look on his face. "You can't sound cool when you look like a pervert! WHY AM I STILL IN THIS STUPID SWIMSUIT! Now change me back before that creep gets a peek!"**

 **Natsu suddenly went tense, locking eyes on Lucy. Lucy started to look nervous. "Hey, what's with the staring?"**

 **Natsu's face stretched into an evil smirk. "I just figured out how we're gonna beat this guy!"**

* * *

The tense moment from before was gone and the guild laughed at their antics. "That's our Lucy," Erza chuckled, spooning cake into her mouth.

"I'm sorry but did anyone catch Natsu eying Lucy in a swim suit?" Mira yelled.

"You're delusional!" Lucy and Natsu screamed.

* * *

 **Lucy sat on the stadium floor after her drastic lose to Flare in the Grand Magic Games. She sobbed and wiped her eyes, trying to ignore the stinging yells from the crowd. Suddenly, Natsu was in front of her. "You- were** _ **amazing**_ **. You proved that seven year gap means nothing! We still got a fighting chance! Zero points- sounds great to me! This is our chance to make an epic comeback." He reached a hand out to her.  
"Yeah," Lucy sniffled, holding onto his hand. She looked up at him, still crying. "I'm all fired up now!"**

* * *

"Pretty sure the entire city shipped them at that moment," Lisanna commented.

"What is this shipping?" Evergreen asked in irritation.

"It's when you want to people to become a couple when they haven't become a couple yet. When you want them to become _canon_. And canon is when the couple is official. At the moment Nalu is only semi-canon, which means it's hinted."  
Everyone blinked. "What?"  
"Hinted by who?" Lucy yelled.

"Duh, whoever made this video silly," Lisanna giggled.

"How do you even know all these weird words?" Carla asked. "Sounds like sailing business."  
"Ugh, ships," Natsu said, already beginning to look sick.

* * *

 **Natsu stopped in front of Erza and Elfman.**

 **"Is Lucy doing alright?" Erza asked.**

 **"Yeah, she seems fine," Natsu said with a nod. "Says she wants to take a shower. I can go check on her again if you'd like!"**

 **"No way are you crazy! You can't do that now!" Elfman said, flustered.**

 **"But why not?" A lightbulb flashed above his head and he turned with a blush and a manic laugh towards where Lucy was. Erza grabbed his scarf.  
"Don't even think about it."**

* * *

"I remember that!" Natsu said dreamily.

" _Natsu_!" Lucy screamed, appalled.  
"What?" Natsu shrugged back. "We've all seen it before." He earned a punch in the face.

"Pervert," Evergreen sniffed in contempt, fanning her face.

"Aren't they all," Cana snickered, downing a drink.

Elfman shifted uncomfortably at the memory and Evergreen petted his knee appreciatively for his anti-perv reaction.

* * *

 **Natsu laughed. "And who wouldn't want that, right?"**

 **Lucy laughed, a small blush and smile gracing her face.**

 **"Aw, Lucy's smiling!" Wendy gushed. "Are we cheering you up?  
"Yeah, I can't help but smile when everyone's being so silly!"**

 **"Well good cos there's no point in broodin'!" Natsu said lazily, hands tied behind his head.**

 **"You know what they say, fortune comes to those who laugh," Carla said.**

 **"Ain't that the truth!" Happy declared.**

 **Lucy put a hand over her mouth and blushed, hiding her smile. "Are you actually** _ **trying**_ **to cheer me up?" she giggled.**

 **Natsu turned away to hide his blushing face. "Don't go getting used to it."**

 **"Natsu could use a lesson in flirting," Gray chuckled.**

 **"** _ **What**_ **? Them's fighting words!" Natsu growled, throwing his head against Gray's.**

 **"I'll take you on right** _ **here**_ **!" Gray growled back.**

* * *

"Were you angry that Gray said you needed flirting lessons or that he was implying you liked her?" Cana thought out loud.

"I just wanted to fight Gray," Natsu muttered with a blush.  
"You are so dense," Carla whispered in cattish annoyance. Natsu just glared, his enhanced senses picking it up, and the white cat bristled.  
"He _likes_ her," called a voice from behind Natsu. He started and fell out of his chair in surprised alarm, getting up quickly. He turned to glare at Virgo who sat expressionless as always, with her hand in the popcorn.  
"Virgo!" Lucy demanded. "What are you doing here?"  
The maid simply shrugged. "Sorry Princess, Loke sent me to check on your progress."  
"Pro-" Lucy trailed off. "That damn cat!"  
Virgo stiffened as if she was listening to something before relaxing. "Big brother says that he is not a cat, he is a lion."  
"Some lion," Lucy retorted childishly, to the guild's amusement. She turned back to the video.

* * *

 **Everyone from the Fairy Tail Guild began to walk away, laughing and joking together. Meanwhile, Lucy was pinned with the unconscious Natsu. "Hey** _ **wait**_ **! Are you guys gonna make me carry Natsu?" His head lolled over her shoulder and his breathing was tickling her neck uncomfortably.**

 **"Don't you worry Lucy! I'll be here to cheer you on!" Happy yelled encouragingly.**

 **"So you'll cheer but you won't help carry him," Lucy said sweat dropping.**

* * *

Happy got a whack in the head from Carla. Everyone else laughed a little guiltily for just leaving Lucy to carry Natsu but Lucy laughed too so they didn't mind too much.

"I don't remember that," Natsu muttered. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Duh, you were unconscious."

* * *

 **Lucy sat in her hospital bed and remembered her last conversation with Natsu. "Is your match about to start?"**

 **"Yep. And I'm gonna win it for sure!"**

 **"Natsu?" she whispered. Natsu blinked.**

 **"I believe in you. And I always have, from the moment I joined the guild." She blushed but kept eye contact with a gentle smile.**

 **Natsu blushed. "T-Thanks! That means a lot to me!" And he meant it.**

* * *

"Now if that isn't a moment, I don't know what the hell is," Cana declared, takin a swig of her drink. Lucy blushed at the memory, being mostly out of it at the time due to Porlyusica's intense medication. And Natsu simply smiled fondly.

* * *

 **"What did you do?" asked the creepy man in the weird one piece suit.**

 **"What did** _ **I**_ **do? Hold on!" Natsu flashed back to his fight with Imitatia. "Lucy!"**

 **In a flash he had the man by the collar of his weird rubber clothes. "** _ **WHERE IS SHE?**_ **"**

 **"Listen pal! The only person we've seen besides the guards is you when they tossed you in here! And you were alone!"**

 **"There was no one else with me?** _ **Answer me**_ **!" he bared his teeth and they all backed up against the wall in fear. Natsu scowled and punched the metal bars. Hard. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH LUCY?"**

* * *

Lucy clutched her heart. Had that actually happened? She turned to look at the boy beside her and blushed hard but he just continued to eat his chicken as if nothing had happened. She could feel her blood warming and her heart tightening. No one had ever gone to such pains to protect her before. Except… him.

"Natsu did you assault that poor man?"

"I guess that's whatcha call it."  
"Good. He killed my memory." She was referring to the flower the man had farted on when they had met during the clock piece ark, but Natsu had no idea what she was talking about and stared at her in confusion. He turned to ask Lucy is she had any idea but found a pink faced blonde sitting very stiffly in her seat. He decided to leave her alone.

* * *

 **Natsu pressed himself up against the metal bars and growled. "If you so much as lay a finger on Lucy, I swear, You're gonna pay. I'll burn you all into** _ **a PILE OF ASHES**_ **!"**

* * *

Lucy's heart began to pump again and she got the urge to hug him suddenly.

"Wow, so _protective_ ," Mira said, giving him a look.

"Yeah, it's kinda hot," Cana slurred. She got an elbow in the ribs from both Strauss sisters.

* * *

 **"L. O. V. E!" the brown haired night sang in delight.**

 **Natsu's face was red with anger and fire licked up and down his body. "WOULD YOU** _ **STOOOOOPPPP**_ **!" Natsu roared, sending a ball of fire towards him.**

* * *

"Mavis that guy was annoying!" Natsu said, slamming his face onto the table.

"Looks to me like you were jealous," Erza said with a laugh.

"Oh Erza, not you too!" he groaned.

Lucy stayed quiet.

* * *

 **"L. O. V. E!" The knight sang again. Flames roared to life on Natsu and he glared at the man again. "I can't take anymore of this lovey dovey stuff are we gonna duke it out or what?"**

 **Michelle sweat dropped at his reaction.**

* * *

"More jealousy!" Mira sang, Cana, Levy, Juvia and Lisanna laughing along side her.

"That guy is kind of cute though, maybe I should kind of ship them together," Cana said teasingly. She got a scathing glare from both Lucy and Natsu.

The rest of the guild laughed along.

* * *

 **Natsu ran as hard as he could to catch up with Lucy who was twirling through the sky towards the ground, like a shooting star. He stumbled and fell, rolling along the rocky floor, before getting up and running again.**

 **Lucy's eyes widened and a tear escaped when she saw this, and Natsu finally leaped, closing the space between them and catching her.**

 **He fell to the ground and created a crater in the dirt, her sitting on top of him. But when he looked up, he smiled at her. She just gave him a grateful, happy, but oddly sad smile in return.**

 **Ichiya, Romeo, Erza, Gray, Coco, Happy and Elfman all watched on with smiles on their faces.**

 **'By the time I came to, both the Infinity Castle, and the Neo-Oraceon Seis were long gone. And so, the journey that began with the hand of a clock and all of the confusion and chaos caused by key of the starry heavens, finally came to an end.'**

* * *

"I remember that!" Wendy said enthusiastically. "It was so sweet! And everyone was there- me, Gray, Erza, Happy, Carla and everyone else!"

"It was quite cute," Erza said, her memory going back to a certain blue haired boy who had also been present.

Lucy smiled at Natsu and took his hand to squeeze it and he grinned back.

* * *

 **Natsu slammed his fist into the table as the guild watched on.**

 **"All that matters is that they stole from Lucy. I swear Luce, we'll get back what rightfully belongs to you!"**

 **Lucy only nodded, sadly.**

* * *

"So angry," Carla mewled disapprovingly.

* * *

 **"It's good to see you!" Lucy told the tattered and battered Natsu from her hospital bed.**

 **"You're not gonna ask how it went?" Natsu grinned.  
Lucy shook her head with a gentle smile and blush. "I don't need to. I told you I believed in you. Since the very beginning."**

 **Natsu smiled tenderly back at her. "But this still ain't over. We're just getting started!"**

* * *

"Do I see a blush?" Cana teased.

"Juvia approves of her love rivals bold moves," Juvia said teasingly.

Lucy pinkened. "Juvia!" she whined.

"Wow, that's so kawaii," Wendy whispered cutely. Cana rolled her eyes.

"Can't help lookin' at Natsu's abs though," Cana said matter-of-factly.

"It's like something outta the romances we used ta watch together Al," Bisca said, kissing her husband's cheek. He smiled, remembering the movies she'd always pick that he would pretend to hate.

* * *

 **Minerva laughed as she hung a battered Lucy from the water sphere of the Grand Magic Games. She wasn't conscious and she definitely wasn't moving. Minerva had gone too far. Natsu hung himself over the banisters. "LUCY!" he screamed.**

* * *

"You're so protective of her Natsu," Lisanna said with a giggle.

"Aw, it's over," Mira whined in disappointment.

"Don't worry we can watch the next one some other time," Erza said, spooning the last of her cake into her mouth. Natsu and Lucy both matched the colour of Natsu's hair as they stood from their seats. Natsu was quickly back to normal but Lucy avoided all eye contact, which worried him. He figured she was just tired and smiled fondly after her retreating back as she left the guild.

* * *

…

 **Hey guys sorry I took so long! I've had exams and homework and all that annoying school stuff to keep me busy so I just found this spot of space to put this down. Enjoy and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy had considered staying home that day, she really had. But what if something embarrassing happened? She could always ask Erza to hit Natsu hard enough to wipe his memory. He didn't have to remember any of this. But Mira would probably just fill him in anyway. Lucy sighed as she entered the guild hall, noting that everyone was already set up with the popcorn and they were just waiting for her.

"Lucy!" someone yelled, throwing an arm around her shoulder. She screamed in fright but Natsu ignored her. "Where did you go yesterday? I was worried about you!" he said with a concerned scowl.

Her heart skipped a beat. "You were?"

"Well duh, you're Lucy after all. You probably fell into the river on your way home."

She glared at him and gave one of his bangs a sharp tug before going over to sit down. He sat down next to her and Happy landed on her lap, making himself at home.

Mira winked at her from the other side of the room before turning on the video and she groaned internally as the lights turned on.

* * *

 **Lucy looked at Natsu curiously. "Weren't you supposed to be in the tournament today?"**

 **"I had to come rescue** _ **you**_ **dummy," Natsu said.**

 **Happy flew over with a taunting blush. "He was so gung ho about saving you he wouldn't listen to reason!" Happy sang.**

 **"** _ **Anyway**_ **," Natsu sighed.**

 **"Aw how sweet, I didn't know you cared so much!" Lucy said, holding her warm cheeks.**

* * *

"Of course he cares," Cana scoffed. "He's always going on about saving you."  
"Is anyone else seeing a bit of a pattern emerging here?" Lisanna asked, popping some popcorn into her mouth.

"He's pretty over-protective of her," Erza said with a smile.

"Why can't Gray-sama be protective like that of Juvia?" Juvia said with a pout.

Gray face palmed.

Levy just high fived Happy.

* * *

 **Natsu moved backwards in the pool holding Lucy by her waist. "Check this out!"  
"Natsu no! No! Noooooo!"**

 **"Swimmer Suplex Coming right up!" he cackled, throwing himself back into the water and bringing her with him.**

* * *

"Did anyone see that glimpse of Sting and Yukino before?" Lucy asked, trying to draw the attention off her. "They look cute together."

"What is it with Celestial Mages and Dragon Slayers?" Cana laughed. Lucy covered her face in embarrassment.

"That looked like it hurt, Lu-chan," Levy said sympathetically.

"I wouldn't hurt Lucy," Natsu said indignantly.

"Cos you like her," Gray said, mimicking Virgo the other day. He disappeared from view as a fist was thrown in his face.

* * *

 **Natsu, Gray and Lucy were surrounded by guards.**

 **"But I haven't committed any crime!" Lucy argued.**

 **"I'm warning you!" Natsu growled, getting into a defensive position. "You want her, you're gonna have to go through me!" His fist lit up into flames. The head guard put up a hand. "** _ **No Stop!**_ **You can't use magic here!"**

* * *

"Over-protectiveness again!" Macao this time chuckled.

"You're lucky you're old, or I'd hit you," Natsu sneered.  
"Who're you calling old?" Macao yelled.

"Obviously you, old man," Wakaba chuckled.

* * *

 **Natsu lay unconscious on the ground, feminine arms enveloping him. "Lu… cy," he gasped.**

* * *

"Adorable," a voice said fondly. Everyone turned in surprise to see the body of the voice, and saw to their immense surprise it was Lucy. She looked up to see them staring and paled. "What?" she demanded.

There was a silence before, " _Did I say that out loud_?"

"Ya sure did!" Cana laughed, taking a swig of her drink.

Lucy flushed bright red with embarrassment and looked up to see Natsu staring at her, his cheeks tinted slightly. She quickly looked away.

"Oh my god that is so cute," Mira said monotonously.

"I'll say," a voice agreed.

Everyone looked up to see Natsu, the body of the voice. This time he was the one who looked mortified.

"Gray! Fight me!" he said, throwing himself at the ice-mage.

* * *

 **Lucy wrapped a sheet around herself and looked up at Natsu's brooding expression. "Hm? What's up?"**

 **"Oh did you want to see more?" Happy mocked. "Shut it cat!" Lucy growled.**

 **"I saw enough!" Natsu muttered.**

* * *

"What did he see?" Mira asked excitedly.

"Wasn't that when Natsu squeezed your boobs Lucy?" Happy asked innocently.

"EHHHHHH?" The entire guild yelled, turning to stare at Lucy and Natsu.

"Thanks cat," Lucy whispered threateningly.

"Nice job Tom Cat," Carla muttered in amusement.

"How were they?" Gray asked out of curiosity. He forgot about Juvia's presence and flinched back when she began to emit a dark aura. But Natsu just laughed. "They were pretty soft actually, and firm at the same time."

He earned a punch in the face, this time from both Lucy and Erza and he fell to the floor.

"I-It isn't what it sounds like!" Lucy screamed.

"Uh huh, sure," Cana said with a smirk.

"He was just covering them!" Lucy yelled.

"Wow that sounds even worse," Lisanna giggled.

"I-I, b-but, I-it Ughhhh!" Lucy slammed her head on the table, thoroughly flustered.

* * *

 **Future Lucy lay in Present Lucy's arms, sadly gazing into her eyes. "Can I see… your guild mark?" Future Lucy whispered. Lucy nodded and brought her hand up to show her the pink Fairy Tail emblem. Future Lucy smiled and brought up her pale, empty hand.**

 **"Where's yours?" Lucy sobbed. "What happened?"**

 **Natsu started to cry then. He remembered when… '** _ **Hey Natsu! Look! Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand**_ **!' She had looked so happy then. And now…**

 **Instead of sobbing, he let loose a growl.**

* * *

The guild was quiet.

There was a soft noise from next to Lucy and she looked to see Natsu, a tear gently falling down his face. She pulled him into a tight hug for a moment before pulling away.

"Hey… I'm right here," she said, taking his hand. His thumb softly brushed the Fairy Tail guild mark on the back of her hand and they turned back to the screen, aware of the rest of the guild looking at them sadly.

She felt something hugging her and looked down to see Happy, his paws around her waist and a tear escaping his eye. She used the hand that wasn't holding Natsu's to gently pet his head.

* * *

 **"Rest assured none of you will ever leave this place," the creepy man said.**

 **"I came down here to get Lucy and I'm not gonna leave without her," Natsu said, tugging on his scarf.**

* * *

Lucy smiled, tightening her grip on his hand.

* * *

 **Evil Virgo smirked. "Time for your** _ **punishment**_ **!" She used her electric whip and sent it slicing across Lucy's abdomen. Lucy fell back with a pained shriek and Natsu and Happy watched in horror. "LUCY!"**

* * *

She felt Natsu looking at her briefly but when she turned her head he was staring at the screen. She shrugged and turned back to the screen, forgetting that people were looking at them. There was a flash and she looked up to see Lisanna with a camera. She winked.

"For the books?" Lucy guessed with a giggle.

"Yup," Lisanna laughed.

* * *

 **Natsu broke the ropes binding him with an angry yell. "HEY! WE ALL NEED TO QUIT YAPPING OUR GUMS AND DO SOMETHING TO SAVE LUCY!"**

 **A massive fist came down and squished him easily. "Simmer down!"**

* * *

"Awww," Lucy said out loud. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What? It was sweet!" Lucy said defensively.

The girls nodded in agreement and Natsu let out a husky chuckle.

* * *

 **Natsu faced off Future Rogue and scowled.**

 **"Natsuuu!"**

 **He paused. "Is that… Lucy?" he turned and stiffened when he saw Lucy, naked as the day she was born, spinning across the back of a dragon full speed… Towards him.**

 **"Catch me! CATCH MEEE!"**

 **She barrelled into him, taking him with her.**

 **"Hey wait up!" Happy complained, flying after them.**

 **Future Rogue just sweat dropped and looked after them in confusion.**

* * *

"I swear he's seen you naked more times than any of us," Cana muttered.

The guild was laughing too hard to register her words.

"Naked Flying Lucy sent Natsu flying!" Gajeel chuckled.

"Shut up Metal head," Natsu grumbled. "I heard Levy knocked you out with a hand-bag!"

Levy giggled. "It's true."

"There were like 20 books in that bag!" Gajeel grumbled back.

"Rogue's face though," Gray laughed. "He's standing there lookin' confused as hell!"

"Well who wouldn't be, a naked, flying girl just took out his opponent," Wakaba chuckled.

* * *

 **Natsu was sick of watching Virgo beat Lucy senseless. Not missing a beat he summoned a huge fireball and screamed, "I'M NOT GONNA WATCH THIS ANYMORE!" before hurling it at the pink haired maid in fury.**

 **"Lucy- snap out of it, come on!" he said, cradling her head in his hands.**

* * *

"He really is too sweet, isn't he!" Mira gushed admiringly.

"I ain't sweet," Natsu muttered.

"Aw, sweetie pie, want me to kiss your booboo for you?" Gray asked, making a kissy face.

"Shut up Ice freak!"

"You okay sweetie?" Gajeel teased, joining in.

"Shaddup!" Natsu growled.

* * *

 **"I gotta keep my promise," Natsu growled.**

 **"I won't stop 'til it's done," Lucy yelled.**

 **"I'm going to save the future!" they both yelled at once.**

* * *

"Twinsies!" Mira and Lisanna called in sync.

"They said it at the same time!" Wendy said cutely.

"And they both saved the future. Huh," Cana said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Natsu was steadily gulping down a leg of fire chicken when he began choking. He spluttered and coughed until Lucy handed him a cup of water. "Here you go," she said amusedly. He gulped in down and sighed in relief. "Did you forget to chew?" Lucy laughed.**

* * *

"You'd make a good wife Lucy," Levy commented. Lucy blushed. "Uhm… thanks?" she said with a giggle.

* * *

 **"Every choice you think you have has been decided by fate!" Future Rogue yelled, another shadow ball appearing in his hands.**

 **"And I'm gonna turn** _ **fate**_ **into A PILE OF ASHES!" Natsu screamed. His face was dark and serious as he threw a flame at future Rogue.**

 **"I ain't letting** _ **anybody**_ **steal Lucy's future! Not while I'm alive!"  
Present Lucy watched him, tears streaming down her face.**

 _ **'Please… Protect the future!**_ **' Future Lucy had said.**

 **"I will, I promise!" Natsu cried. His face was in shadow but one eye looked as if it was glowing red, whilst the other leaked glistening tears.**

* * *

 _'Is that really how he saw me?_ ' Lucy wondered, her heart beating even more. She tightened her grip on his hand and he looked up, catching her eye. Lucy blushed and looked away whilst Natsu was left feeling puzzled.

"Wow, Natsu looks scary," Cana said, washing down the popcorn with some fire whisky.

"That's what happens when someone threatens his girl," Lisanna giggled.

"She's not my girl," Natsu retorted childishly with a small pout. Lucy stifled a smile.

* * *

 **The world was of fire. Red with fire and molten and destruction and death and rage. A dragon flew towards Lucy and breathed fire, and Lucy shut her eyes, expecting death. The flames were easily sucked out of the sky and suddenly, Natsu was standing in front of her protectively. "Sorry to keep ya waiting Lucy. Cocky lizards."**

* * *

"When the hell was that?" Cana muttered, creeped out.

"That was my vision," Carla said shakily. "How did someone get my vision?" Wendy comforted her and petted her head.

"Natsu even protected Lucy in Carla's vision?" Mira asked. "I guess Nalu is in the future."  
"Shut up Mira," Natsu and Lucy grumbled.

The white haired lady simply giggled.

* * *

 **"Then again, whenever things get this out of control, I can always count on him. He'll pull through."**

 **"Well you** _**are**_ **close enough to play with him in the nude!" Virgo said suggestively.**

 **"Knock it off!" Lucy yelled with a blush.**

* * *

The video was promptly paused.

"Virgo said that?!" Gray yelled before bursting into laughter.

"When did this happen?!" Mira yelled, gripping Lucy's shoulders.

"Who put that in there?!" Lucy screamed.

"You think so?" Natsu asked, touched. Lucy looked at him in confusion. "Of course I do, you know that Natsu." Natsu gave her a gentle smile that made her face warm up.

There was a flash and they turned to see Lisanna with a camera. "For the books again," she said, matter of factly.

"I remember this moment," said a monotonous voice. Everyone turned to see Virgo and when Lucy gave her an annoyed look, she shrugged. "Just checking progress Miss. Time for punishment?"

"No!" Lucy yelled. The pink haired maid gave something akin to a smirk before disappearing.

* * *

 **Future Lucy knelt sadly on the ground. Natsu slowly approached her, knelt in front of her and smiled. He placed a hand on her head and pulled her head towards him, gently leaning his forehead against hers.**

 **"I'd like to thank you. You risked your life for us. For our future."**

 **Future Lucy sobbed and the tears began to flow from her eyes.**

* * *

The guild was in silence, so it was hard to miss several sobs around the guild. Lucy looked up in astonishment to see Wendy, Juvia, Happy and Levy tearing up. "Guys, what's wrong?"

Wendy began to bawl and Lucy promptly got up to throw her arms around the little girl. "Lu-cy promise y-you won't l-leave?" the blue haired girl sobbed, clinging onto the blonde. Lucy pulled back and stared at her until she met her eyes. Her face was very stern as she spoke. "Wendy, I will never leave you, or this guild, in body or in soul. I promise- no, I swear it to you. I swear to you on the Celestial Constellations. Hold me to that oath Wendy. Because no matter what, I will be around for you always."

Wendy smiled, wiping her tears. "Thanks Lucy. That was silly of me to cry like that."

"No, it wasn't," Lucy said, putting her hands on her shoulders. "I understand you'd be scared after watching what happened to Future Me. I should have made sure you were okay sooner."  
"N-no! It wasn't your fault!" Wendy protested. Lucy just gave her a comforting smile and hugged Levy and Juvia.

"What are you two crying for?" Lucy murmured comfortingly.

"That was so romantic!" Levy cried, holding onto Lucy's right arm.

"I want Gray-Sama to do that to me!" Juvia sobbed, grabbing onto Lucy's left. Lucy screeched and attempted to get away. "It wasn't romantic! It's what friends do! Let me go!" she yelled, her face bright red.

Gray slowly sunk under the table as Gajeel cracked up laughing, and Natsu stuffed his face with pop-corn. Lucy finally got away and grabbed Happy up with a huff, holding the crying cat to her chest.

* * *

 **Lucy had been trying to slip through a narrow gap when she had discovered a very tight squeeze. Normally it would be a problem but well… uh… her boobs.**

 **"Can I get a little help here?" she asked with a blush.**

 **"What, too many late night snacks?" Natsu said obnoxiously.**

 **"If you're gonna be a jerk at least be a useful one and help me!" Lucy snapped extending a hand.**

 **Natsu grunted as he tried to pull her from the gap. But everyone turned to them when Natsu yelped.**

 **"Oh my!" Yukino cried, seeing their position. Lucy was sitting directly in front of Natsu's face her knees crossed and her hands on his abs to brace herself. She was blushing madly as Natsu yelled and trembled from beneath her.**

 **"I swear it's not what it looks like!"**

* * *

"Oh… dear," the girls murmured, their faces slowly going pink.

"Wow," the older men stammered, attempting to cover their bleeding noses.

"What's the big fuss?" Gray asked, obliviously. Juvia shot him an embarrassed look and his face immediately took on one of understanding.

"Oh…"

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Lucy yelled frantically, throwing her arms in the air. Her face was bright red and steam erupted from her head as she looked at Natsu who didn't look embarrassed at all.

"What were you screaming for?" Wakaba asked, covering his nose bleed discreetly.

"Well Lucy was sittin' on my face, what do you expect me to do?" Natsu protested.

"I know what I'd do," Macao muttered, earning a whack on the head from both Evergreen and Erza who were sitting either side of him.

"You touched his abs, you touched his abs," Levy whisper sang into Lucy's ear. Lucy's face turned an even brighter red, if that was even possible as she pushed Levy off her stool.

* * *

 **Lucy was wrapped in the sheet still when Natsu got his idea.  
"That's it!" he said, grasping her arms. "I figured out how to take them down!" he looked away while he thought on his idea.**

 **"This'll be awesome! It may be my best idea yet!"**

 **The sheet slipped and Lucy's blush intensified. "Huh? AHHHH! PERVERT!"**

 **"OW!"**

* * *

"Is this a popular occurrence?" Erza asked, sipping her tea thoughtfully.

"Of course not!" Lucy grumbled. "I can't help it if Natsu's a pervert!"

"Hey! I ain't a pervert!" Natsu shot back indignantly.

"Sure you aren't," Carla muttered.

"Are you trying to tell me you didn't do that on purpose?" Macao asked, crossing his arms.

"Of course I didn't!" Natsu yelled.

"Then I've lost all respect for you," Macao said in a joking tone, turning back to the screen.

* * *

 **"C'mon! We still have adventures to go on!" Natsu said, reaching out his hand. They were in a beautiful wheat field and it never seemed to end, the beautiful gold reaching far out to the horizon. A slight wind blew their hair around but Lucy ignored it. She stared with glistening eyes at the boy in front of her and the familiar crowd behind him. Tears streamed down her face and she blinked. "Yeah," she whispered happily. She gently lay her hand in his and his fingers tightened around hers. And slowly they began to run together in the direction of the waiting crowd.**

* * *

"I… don't remember that," Lucy whispered.

"Neither do I," Natsu said, puzzled.

"You don't?" Levy asked. "It must have happened, but if neither of you remember it than maybe it means something."

"It's Future Lucy's after-life," Carla informed them. Everyone looked at her.

"How do you know that?" Lucy asked softly.

"I had a vision before it happened. I brushed against her and it hit me, and somehow I knew that it wasn't your future I was seeing Lucy," Carla said with a small smile.

"Well that was a bitter sweet note to land on," Mira said, standing up to stop the video. "I guess we'll watch the last one tomorrow."  
"Awwww," the guild moaned in disappointment. "Let's watch it now!"

"As much as I want to, Natsu and Lucy may want to use this time to- and I quote 'Get kissy and cuddly'."

Natsu and Lucy both looked at her, Natsu with a blank face and Lucy in mortification. She looked at Natsu and turned very pink.

"Um… I'm u-um, very tired, so I think I'll go home," she stammered, not meeting anyone's eyes. She quickly walked out of the guild in the direction of her apartment.

The guild was silent for a moment.

"I think she's shy," Evergreen said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy walked into the guild and almost fell over in surprise. Every member of Fairy Tail, including little Asuka, was wearing a T-shirt. And not just any T-Shirt. On the front in bright pink and blue letters was 'NALU', the letters being so exaggerated that even the little gap in the 'A' was replaced with a heart. She stared with wide eyes as Mira walked up, wearing the shirt.

"Mira! What the hell?"

Mira blinked at her in confusion. Then she giggled in understanding. "Oh! You must be referring to the Nalu T-shirts," she laughed. She held out a white bundle. "Want one?"

"No!" Lucy yelled, her face pink. "Who even ordered these dumb shirts?"

Mira continued to smile for a few seconds before her eyes watered and she burst into tears. Lucy looked on in horror. "Oh no! Mira I'm sorry! They aren't dumb, they're cute! I was just surprised, that's all!"

Mira sniffled and looked up. "You think so?"

Lucy nodded, relieved that her friend was no longer crying. "Look, I'll even wear one, see?" she said, taking the shirt and throwing it on over her own shirt. Mira smiled hugged her before going to set up the video.

Natsu ran into the guild, looking around for Lucy. He ran up and put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around in surprise. He looked her up and down with a smirk. "What's with the Nalu shirt, weirdo?" he asked cheekily.

Lucy blushed. "Mira basically forced me into it after bursting into tears," she grumbled. Natsu chuckled. "Sure you ain't a sudden Nalu fan?"

"As much a Nalu fan as you are," Lucy retorted with a smirk.

Suddenly, Natsu looked away. "We better go watch the video," he said, heading to their 'seats of honour' at the front.

* * *

 **Lucy knelt in front of little Asuka and gazed at her adoringly.**

 **"Lucy! When are you and Natsu finally gonna kiss each other?"**

 **Lucy immediately jolted and a blush rushed to her cheeks. "Say what?"**

 **"Guh?" Natsu said intelligently.**

 **"Mommy and Daddy are kissing** _ **all**_ **of the time!"**

 **"That's great, but we're not your mom and dad kid," Lucy said abruptly.**

 **"Give her a smooch Natsu! Right on the lips!" Asuka demanded.**

 **Happy giggled. "You gotta do what she says buddy!"**

 **Natsu stood, seemingly unphased with his hands on his lips. "You're way too young to be asking for things like that!" he said with a scowl.**

* * *

All eyes turned to little Asuka who was sitting in Bisca's lap.

"Asuka, you angel!" Lisanna giggled.

"That's what I said," Happy said with a laugh. Panther Lily chuckled as he consumed a Kiwi fruit and everyone praised the little girl who was currently enjoying the attention.

"They could be mommy and daddy one day," Gray whispered to Gajeel. Lucy chucked her screwed up empty paper plate in his direction and it hit him in the head.

"Did you do it Natsu?" Mira squeaked. Natsu shot her a glare.

* * *

 **Juvia walked into the guild with her bag for Gray, and then stopped in shock.**

 **"You're like a** _ **wild animal**_ **!" Lucy cried alluringly. Natsu's arm was around her neck, holding her closely and his face was towards her.**

 **"Oh I just can't resist it!" Natsu growled. Juvia blushed, blinked and rubbed her eyes.**

 **Suddenly Natsu and Lucy were across from each other.**

 **"You've been cramming your face for like an hour!" Lucy said boredly, watching Natsu stuff his face with food.**

 **"Yep and I'm not gonna stop 'til there's something else to do!"**

* * *

"JUVIA!" Lucy screamed in embarrassment.

"WHAT? JUVIA CANNOT CONTROL HER DAY DREAMS!" Juvia yelled back.

"So that's what's in that weirdo head of yours," Gray murmured. He was silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. "N-Natsu! Y-you- O-oh dear Mavis!"

The girls were all blushing like crazy and the guys were all smirking or laughing. Cana was laughing along with them and Lisanna covered Asuka's eyes, giggling herself.

* * *

 **Lucy and Happy screamed as they fell down the mountain towards the ground. Natsu somehow fell next to them and caught her bridal style, landing easily onto the ground.**

* * *

"How did you even land on your feet anyway?" Lucy asked, turning to him. When he shrugged, she just giggled fondly. A camera flashed and without even looking, Lucy boredly said, "Another one for the books, hey Lisanna?"

"Yup!"

* * *

 **"WAHHHH OKAY MY TURN!" Natsu yelled, getting into position. "TRANSFORM!" In a puff of pink smoke he had transformed into Lucy, except his shirt had opened up so that her bosom was showing quite clearly.**

 **"What the** _ **hell**_ **dude!" Lucy yelled with a blush. "If you're gonna do that, then change your clothes too!"**

* * *

"Natsu! That was highly inappropriate!" A voice yelled. They all turned to see Cana who was smirking. "Just joking guys! Chill!" she took another swig of beer.

* * *

 **Lucy stood shivering in the pink bunny suit as Ichiya Gajeel and Ichiya Lily stumbled off in another direction. The huge bulge on her back majorly stretching the already tight rubber of the suit was where Natsu and Happy were hiding.**

 **"Are they gone?" Natsu whispered. Lucy stiffened and eeped.**

 **"I can't breathe!" Happy squeaked.**

 **"Stop talking!" Lucy begged. "You're breathing is tickling my back!"**

 **"Crap," Natsu said.**

 **"Don't move either! You're-"**

 **The rubber suit began to tear all up the back and Lucy screamed.**

* * *

"WHAT THE CRAP?" Gajeel screamed. "THAT'S WHAT I LOOKED LIKE AS ICHIYA?"

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Lily yelled, equally distressed.

"Can we focus on the fact that Natsu was inside Lucy's bunny-suit?" Levy asked in confusion.

"What happened after the bunny suit ripped? You would have been-" Juvia asked.

"Naked? Yeah, I had to wear Natsu's clothes," Lucy interrupted in embarrassment. No words were spoken but she could just sense everyone taking the double meaning from her words.

* * *

 **"Ah for crying out-** _ **fine**_ **I'll cover them."**

 **There was a distinct** _ **bonk**_ **noise before a loud slap took place on Natsu's cheek.**

 **"PERVERT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COVER** _ **YOUR EYES**_ **!" she screamed, adjusting the towel.**

* * *

"Was that what it sounded like?" Mira asked, her eyes glittering.

"It sounded like it was what it looked like," Lisanna, answered with a giggle.

"Was it really what it sounded like?" Levy asked, turning a smirking face to Lucy. Juvia blushed. "Juvia agrees that it sounded very suspiciously like it was."

"I hope it wasn't what it sounded like," Erza said, giving Natsu a stern look.

"What's with all the modest crap?" Gajeel grumbled. "Natsu grabbed her-"

There was an outraged gasp from the girls and he immediately stopped talking.

"Sounded like a nice hit Lucy," Cana said, giving her friend a high five.

* * *

 **Lucy screamed as she was sucked into the black hole. Happy and Natsu swooped in and Natsu grabbed her tightly around the waist. "You don't listen to good, do ya?" he scowled.**

 **"Let us handle things up close!" Happy mewed.**

 **"No! I refuse to do nothing while my friends are trapped!"  
"I can't argue with that. Just don't do anything crazy!"**

 **"Back at 'cha!"**

 **"Fair enough!"**

* * *

"Saving me again," Lucy muttered.

"You've saved me a lot of times too," Natsu said, his super-hearing catching what she said. She looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Look how awesome you two are," Levy exclaimed.

"Lucy's always so determined and loyal," Erza praised.

"Bunny-girl ain't no weakling," Gajeel added.

The guild erupted into praise of Lucy and Natsu and by the end of it, Lucy was smiling from ear to ear. Natsu chuckled, saying an 'I told ya so' in his mind.

* * *

 **Lucy stood, facing away from Asuka. "Yeah, I'm sorry to let you down and all, but that is** _ **totally**_ **out of the question!"**

 **"But you** _ **promised**_ **me that you'd do anything I** _ **asked**_ **you to do!" Asuka said tearfully.**

 **"Well it's not like it'll kill us or anything," Natsu said, suddenly really close.**

 **"Yeah, you're right!" Lucy said with a blush. "W-wait a minute! It's n-not my health I'm concerned about!" Lucy stammered, backing away.**

 **Suddenly both their hearts started beating really hard. Lucy was sure Natsu could hear hers. He had a poker face on but the tiniest hint of a blush as he leaned forward to kiss her.**

 **"Wow. You're actually serious about this aren't you?" Lucy asked in dismay. "Ahhh…"**

 **She quickly pulled Happy in front of her and Natsu accidentally kissed him instead. Lucy's blush was rosy and bright as she tried to ignore what she had just turned down. What could have happened.**

 **"Kids are scary…" she said instead.**

* * *

"WOW!" The guild yelled, erupting into yells, screams, gasps and laughs. "Asuka's literally our little Nalu angel," Bisca laughed, cuddling the little girl close to her.

"Wait, _Natsu_ went in for the kiss?" Gray yelled in astonishment.

"He was dared to!" Lucy yelled back.

"Or he was taking an opportunity?" Carla muttered.

"Did you actually agree to it for a moment?" Erza asked.

" _No_!" she protested. "I was just surprised, that's all!"

"Oh, so that's what Happy was talking about with his 'beak being tainted' or something!" Lily chuckled in amusement. "Lucy used him as a shield to her feelings."

"That… was oddly deep," Levy said, looking at the panther looking cat in surprise.

"I try," he said with a shrug.

* * *

 **Natsu and a naked Lucy were spinning madly inside a silver bell.**

 **"Dammit Lucy this is hardly the time to** _ **seduce**_ **the guy!" Natsu screamed.**

 **"SHUT UP!" Lucy groaned in humiliation.**

 **"Will you stop wiggling all this spinning's gonna make me HURL!" Natsu screamed, his blush rather large.**

 **"I'm trying but-"**

 **"THERE'S ENOUGH BUTT IN HERE!"**

 **The bell bounced off the building and Natsu and Lucy were thrown around inside it. Natsu ended up on top of Lucy, his head on her stomach.**

* * *

"THERE'S ENOUGH BUTT IN HERE!" the guild shouted in unison, before bursting into laughter.

"Pretty good, huh?" Natsu said proudly.

"So you think she's seductive?" Levy said with a wink.

"I didn't say that!" Natsu said, his turn to blush.

"It sure sounded like it," Gray chuckled. He earned a punch in the face from Natsu.

"Was there any other reason you wanted her to stop wiggling?" Bickslow asked with a cheeky grin. Natsu glared at him. "Shut up Feather Head, it was just moving the bell thing a lot that's why," he said with a scowl. Bickslow chuckled and nudged Freed who was deep in a book.

* * *

 **"Look even closer," Mira said. "That's it, try and take in all of your partner's details!"**

 **Natsu and Lucy were gazing at each-other's faces, Natsu in concentration, Lucy more in 'holy crap he's so close' wonder.**

 **"Oh. A pimple," Natsu said, trying to break the tension.**

 **"Shut up!" Lucy yelled.**

 **"The fact that you two are friends should help but it goes even faster if the pair is extra close!" Mira said with an innocent smile.**

 **"Like… this?" he asked, stepping much closer to the blonde.**

 **"Uh… that's n-not what she meant," Lucy said with a warm blush. She found it hard to meet his eyes when he was so close. But she looked up anyway when Mira continued. "Focus on their person."**

* * *

"I see what you were doing there Mira," Erza laughed.

"You like?" Mira smirked. Her demon personality was becoming more prominent. "One of my better Nalu plans," she purred.

"Hold up! You set us up?" Lucy yelled.

"Hey now, Natsu learned transformation did he not?" the oldest Strauss pouted.

"I knew you didn't need to do all that stuff to actually learn Transformation magic!" Lucy yelled in triumph.

"It's rude to point out pimples," Carla murmured, sipping her tea.

"Juvia thinks Lucy quite enjoyed being so close to Natsu," the water mage said cheekily. Lucy glared. "Oh no you don't Water Girl, you've done enough damage!" Lucy snapped.

Juvia laughed.

* * *

 **Lucy and Erza both looked beautiful in their gowns. Lucy wore a hot pink mermaid gown that really accentuated her figure, and with her bright jewellery, her eyes really popped. She wore her hair up in a bun with hair hanging out the sides.**

 **Erza wore a beautiful, sleeveless dark blue gown, imprinted with white roses. She wore her dark red hair in a wavy style and her dark blue cross necklace highlighted her milky throat. When the curtain was pulled, both Gray and Natsu stood there in suits. Natsu had his buttoned up with a bright red tie. Gray meanwhile was only half dressed.**

 **When Lucy turned, she immediately blushed slightly at the sight of him in a suit. "Natsu!" she exclaimed, looking him up and down discreetly.**

 **"Wow!" Happy gaped.**

* * *

"I hope you kept those dresses," Levy commented. "You girls looked awesome."

"Juvia thinks Gray-Sama looks extremely good looking in that suit," Juvia said excitedly.

"Natsu, that suit is quite becoming of you," Erza said.

"Tell me about it," Lucy said with a smirk. Then she shut her eyes. "I said that out loud again, didn't I?"

"Yup," the guild said in amused unison.

* * *

 **"Ugh my arms are gonna tear off!" Happy complained, struggling to hold both Natsu and Lucy. Natsu had his eyes closed in thought but suddenly opened them. "Yeah!"**

 **"What's up?" Lucy asked.**

 **"Did you think of something?" Carla demanded.**

 **Natsu's eyes shifted to Lucy. "Lucy! I need you to let me go!"  
"Why?" Lucy asked, appalled.**

 **"No time to explain!"  
"It's something crazy right?" Lucy asked worriedly.**

 **"Duh!" Natsu said with a crazy grin.**

 **She groaned. "DON'T MAKE ME REGRET THIS!" she yelled as she dropped him.**

 **"Hey! It's me we're talking about!" he laughed as he dropped towards the ground.**

* * *

"They make a great team," Wendy said sweetly.

"Of course they do, but they'd work even better if they'd get rid of all that sexual tension," Gray said. Lucy and Natsu both snapped him a glare. "You're delusional!"

"No… it's true," Erza said with a shake of her head.

"I agree," Gajeel muttered.

The rest of the guild nodded in agreement and both Natsu and Lucy looked on in mortification.

* * *

 **Natsu lay on one of the Spirit World planets, fighting to stay conscious after the heavy blow he had just handled. Lucy watched worriedly. "NATSU! HANG IN THERE!"  
Natsu opened his eyes and stared into the darkness. "Lucy," he murmured.**

* * *

"Wah sooo cute!" Mira yelled, wiping a tear. "OTP!"  
"Mine too," Levy said with a sigh.

* * *

 **Natsu's hair swayed in the non-existent wind and the air sparkled around him as he turned his beautiful, glittering black eyes on her. "I want to see you," he whispered dreamily.**

 **"Let's stop imagining him looking all hunky like that, okay?" Lucy yelled to herself crazily.**

 **An image of her giggling as she held onto his muscly arm popped into her head and she almost tripped over.**

* * *

"WOW WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" The Guild yelled at Lucy.

"Juvia knows a daydream of love when she sees one," Juvia said with a blush.

"A LOVE DAYDREAM?" The Guild yelled.

"Did you just call him hunky?" Mira whispered. Elfman caught her as she fell in a faint.

Natsu was blushing slightly pink but when he looked over, Lucy was very pale. Her face was frozen into a picture of mortification and she herself was frozen still.

* * *

 **A hunky Natsu turned to her in the brightly glowing room, his eyes glittering and half closed seductively. "Hey there lady. I've been waiting for you." He grasped her hands in his. "Let's have thirty three babies together, kay Lucy?"  
Lucy nodded dreamily.**

 **Lucy held a baby in her arms, except the baby looked oddly like Happy, with a bright pink tuft of hair on its head. Natsu clutched another one and chuckled. "I'm all fired up now!"**

 **Lucy giggled.**

 **Lucy's head steamed and she clenched her fists in embarrassment. "How could I even dream that up? And why do our kids look like Happy?"**

* * *

There was a bang through the now silent guild. Shortly after there was another bang.

"Oh dear Mavis, Lucy's fainted!" Levy yelled.

"So has Mira!" Lisanna whispered, fanning her face.

"Someone get some water and a cold towel!" Carla ordered.

"Thirty-three babies?" Erza asked faintly.

"Why do their kids look like me!?" Happy screamed.

"OH MAVIS WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Someone yelled.

"Don't ask me!" Mavis screeched.

"When did you get here?" Cana asked, taking a swig of beer.

"I've been here the whole time," Mavis said, slightly hurt.

"Is that me?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"The really hunky looking guy on the screen that Lucy just dreamt up? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's you man," Gray said with a patronizing laugh. "I knew she liked you!"

Wendy used a slight spell on both Mira and Lucy and they sat up slowly. Mira was still extremely excited, but Lucy didn't even attempt to get into a chair, avoiding eye-contact with anyone, her face an unnatural colour.

* * *

 **Natsu stood under the moonlight of the healing moon, the red quickly draining out of it. Intense emotions poured through Lucy, and she ran to him, throwing herself at his back and her arms around his waist. He glanced at her, and then up into the sky.**

 **"Hey. Is something wrong?"**

 **"No it's nothing… I'm okay." There was a long pause, and then, "Thank you." Her voice broke slightly on those words but she continued to hug him in the moonlight and he didn't stop her.**

* * *

"Is that the last one over already?" Mira cried in disappointment.

"Wait, I thought you said there were five!" Wakaba yelled.

"Must have miscounted," she said sadly. "But there are Gale, Jerza, Elfgreen and Gruvia moments!" she yelled, brightening. "Not as many as Nalu though."

"Who's Gale?" Levy asked suspiciously.

Mira whispered in her ear and Levy pinkened. "NO!" she yelled. Mira frowned. "Did Natsu and Lucy get a choice?"

Levy gulped.

"Is it finished?" Lucy asked robotically.

"Yeah… are you okay Lu?" Levy asked in concern.

"Yeah… just fine," Lucy said, avoiding eye contact. "Just… tired. I think I'll head home now."

She began to stumble out of the guild and Natsu, after a moment's hesitation, followed after her.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, running after the Celestial Spirit Mage's retreating form. Lucy stopped. And slowly, mechanically turned around.

Natsu didn't even think. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him, slamming his lips onto hers.

At first her eyes were wide open in surprise. She watched him without responding as he kissed her, and she felt electricity moving between them. Tension being released that had been building there for a long time. As he began to pull away, she panicked. She closed her eyes and wound her hands into his hair, pulling him closer. She felt him laugh and she smiled into the kiss, finally drawing back. He rested his forehead on hers and looked at her, right into her warm, chocolate eyes. And she in turn, stared straight into his green ones.

"Is this a tiny bit cliché?" she giggled.

He smirked. "Maybe."

"What the hell was that kiss for?" she murmured.

"'Bout time you realised I liked you."

"I… I like you too," she said softy.

He pulled her into a hug and she put her arms around him, snuggling into his warmth.

"Lucy?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go back to the guild now? I'm starving."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation but smiled, putting her hand in his. They turned towards the guild and paused.

"I think we're being watched," he said with a joking scowl.

Because the entire Fairy Tail Guild was pressed against the windows of the guild hall, either grinning at them or exchanging money. And Lucy couldn't even sum up the will to be mad as she held her best friend, turned boyfriend's hand.

 **Please review! Tell me what you think! Thanks so much to my supportive reviewers who kept me writing this! I hope you enjoyed it :) I know the ending was so cliche but I figured, whatever, the fluff is real ;)**


	5. Authors Comment

I'm so happy to see that you all like it! Because of all the supportive reviews and the requests for another version of this with the other coupes, I'll be writing them just for you guys! So keep an eye out for the next stories!


End file.
